


Alohamora

by obsessedmak



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Parseltongue, holy fuck i totally forgot cassie oops, mostly b/t being cute and tommy being the annoying twin, oh and there's some quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedmak/pseuds/obsessedmak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of hogwarts!aus for the young avengers. mostly about billy & tommy being perfect(ly annoying) and billy & teddy being cute and wonderful(ly gay) as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alohamora

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this back in 2012 but i just got an ao3 so i thought, 'why not put it here?'. this is mostly just fluff. enjoy anyway? :)

**i.**

 

“Okay, everyone. This is the unofficial practice session for our upcoming O.W.L.s. I’m Kate Bishop, Gryffindor’s current prefect. This is Eli, our other prefect.”

“Okay,” Eli continues. “We’ll be focusing on the three subjects to today. Jonas, from Ravenclaw, will help you do your potions. Teddy, the Hufflepuff over there, will help you with Transfiguration spells.”

“And Billy, from Slytherin, will be teaching you your Defense Against The Dark-Arts spells,” Kate finishes. “Understood? Don’t be afraid to ask us for anything.”

 

 

In the corner of the room, there are soft whispers coming from thin air.

“Why are we here, professor?”

“Shh. They might hear us.”

“Professor, these students are just practicing for their O.W.L.s. They’re not doing anything illegal. The Room of Requirement is no one’s property.”

“It’s not that. I want you to see what they can do,” The professor replies.

“What who can do? Profes-”

“Shhhh. Just watch.”

 

 

“Good job, Nate. Very nice shield charm. I think you’re good,” Billy says, proud of his ‘students’. “Next?”

“Oh brother, look at you. You’re like a happy old grandmother, watching her grandson tie his shoes.”

“Tommy,” Billy says. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I’m a supportive brother. I go where my twin goes,” Tommy replies, fiddling with his wand.

Billy looks at him skeptically. “ _You’re here for Kate aren’t you?_ ” Billy says, switching to Parseltongue.

“ _Shut up. If you tell anyone, I will skin you alive,_ ” Tommy hisses back.

“Everte statum!” “Protego!”

They throw spells back and forth but none of them even reach the other.

“No use,” Billy says. “We’ve dueled so many times. I know you can block a spell if you need to. Congrats, you don’t need my help,” Billy says. “ _Go ask Kate for help with the boggart or something._ ”

“Oi, Maximoffs,” Kate says.

“ _Speaking of,_ ” Tommy hisses.

“I know you two think it’s normal to go hissing around like snake babies, but it creeps people out. Billy, there are others waiting. Snakey Maximoff the Second, move it,” Kate says.

“ _Charming. I see why you like her,_ ” Billy says chuckling.

“ _As if you’re not here for mister Transfigurations over there. I’m not blind_ ,” Tommy says smirking.

“ _We are **friends**. Just ‘cause he’s cute does not-_ ”

“Enough hissing,” Kate chirps.

Tommy and Billy both shut up before they get on Kate’s bad side.

 

 

“We’re here to watch the Maximoffs aren’t we?”

“Did you understand what they were talking about?”

“Professor, if the headmaster found out you were spying-”

“Why can’t I speak Parseltongue?”

“Professor, they’re just 15. I doubt they’re harmful.”

“They’re powerful,” The professor replies. “Just watch.”

 

 

“Hey,” Teddy says, interrupting Billy’s mini-lecture on boggarts. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Hey yourself,” Billy says, excusing himself from the line of students waiting for the boggart to change shape.

“Still alive? That was some pretty intense fighting with your brother a while ago,” Teddy says with a laugh.

“Sibling rivalry,” Billy says. “You should see us during the holidays.”

“Right. Well, um, I was thinking. There’s a visit to Hogsmeade this weekend, and if you’re not doing anything,” Teddy starts. “Do you maybe want to go with me? I mean just around the place. If you’re not busy. Just to-”

“Yeah sure,” Billy says casually. He stops himself from casting fireworks into the air. “Sounds great.”

“Great,” Teddy says grinning. “I’ll see you.”

Billy jumps happily (but quietly) as Teddy walks away.

“ _Brotherrrrrrrrrrrrr. He just asked me ouuuuuuuuuuut,_ ” Billy hisses loudly.

“ _Damn. That was fast. You’re lucky no one else can speak parseltongue here,_ ” Tommy says from across the room.

Then someone taps Billy’s shoulder.

“Oh, Kate. Hi. I was just getting back-”

“Did you order a dementor for this session?” Kate says nervously.

“No, of course not. Where the hell would I get a-” Billy stops. He sees the dementor floating above them.

 “Everyone, get back!” Eli yells.

“Don’t panic guys,” Billy says. “It’s probably just the boggart.”

Then, Billy hears a woman screaming. “Or not.”

 

 

“You sent a dementor?!”

“Quiet. It won’t harm them.”

“Oh it better not, professor. We’ll both be fired. You are going to pay for this. The headmaster-”

“The headmaster will  _not_ find out about this. Are we clear?”

“Fine.”

 

It’s always the same memory that plays in Billy’s head: his mother screaming she’s innocent- screaming that she needs her children, his brother pulling him away from the dementors, his dad fading into nothingness in front of them, crying the whole night. It’s enough to make him tear up and sink to the ground every single time.

“Billy,” A voice says. “Billy, Patronus charm, now.”

He buries his head in his hands.  _Happy memory. I need a happy memory._

“Bro, anytime now,” Tommy says, pulling Billy to his knees. He remembers the same night, before the minister came with the dementors. Before that, they were having family dinner, laughing at a story. He thinks about the time his mother taught him how to cast spells. He thinks about Tommy flying around on his Nimbus 2000 as he cast apples his way.

He feels Tommy take his hand.

“Expecto Patronum!” Billy says, producing a bright bright light. The dementor backs away from the patronus almost instantly.

 

 

“His patronus is a thestral?! A thestral. What has this boy seen?”

“He probably doesn’t remember it, but his mother and grandfather and family have- um. They’ve caused trouble. There’s a reason Wanda Maximoff is called the Scarlet Witch,” The professor says. “And he’s just fifteen. Imagine what else he can do. What he will do.”

 

 

“Tommy, a little help here,” Billy says, as another dementor emerges from the ceiling. “Where the hell are these coming from?”

“Easy for you to say,” Tommy says flicking his wand. “You’ve been casting Patronuses since you were twelve.”

“Expecto patronum!” Tommy says. Nothing. “ _Fuck. That was embarrassing._ ”

“ _If you do this, Kate will be impressed_ ,” Billy says casting another patronus. The thestral-shaped light drives the dementor away.

“ _I am not that shallow_ ,” Tommy says, grinning despite himself. “Expecto patronum!”

“ _See. Much better_ ,” Billy says, smiling as Tommy’s patronus takes shape.

 

 

“A hippogriff. A thestral and a hippogriff. My patronus is an owl and they have a thestral and hippogriff for patronuses? I give up.”

“You’ve seen enough.” The person in the shadows calls the dementors off. “The question is, whose side will they be on, when the war comes.”

“What war, professor?”

“The one that’s bound to happen soon enough.”

 

 

“ _Well, if we weren’t popular already, we sure are now_ ,” Tommy says, moments after. They’re walking back to the Slytherin common room, exhausted by the spells and the chaos that followed.

“ _Hey, Kate actually looked like she’d give you a chance_ ,” Billy says. “ _You should’ve asked her out._ ”

“ _I did,_ ” Tommy says grinning.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Billy says. “ _Shut up! She said yes_?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Tommy says, looking pleased with himself.

“Maximoffs!”

They both whip around. Kate’s standing there with her red and gold scarf around her neck. “Very impressive thing you did there but I still can’t stand the hissing,” She says before walking away.

 

 

**ii.**

 

“Please please please tell me the rumors aren’t true, Altman.”

“What rumors, Thomas?”

“Tommy. Call me Thomas again and I’ll knock you off your broom,” Tommy replies.

“Speaking of brooms, shouldn’t we be concentrating on the game?”

“I swear, you Hufflepuffs sometimes,” Tommy says. “Do you see the snitch?”

“No.”

“Neither do I, and I’m the best seeker there is,” Tommy says, grinning. “No offense.”

“Some taken,” Teddy says, watching his teammates zoom across the Quidditch field. “Now, what rumors?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Tommy replies. “Are you or are you not fucking my twin brother?”

Teddy blushes. “What?”

“Oh God, it  _is_  true. Holy fuck, Billy’s deflowered. He fucking beat me to it. I swear, I am going to kill him for not telling me,” Tommy says.

“I didn’t. We didn’t. We hav- Oh nice goal. Nice lineup for this year’s Slytherin team,” Teddy says.

“Yeah. We’re in better shape this year. Being captain is har- Wait, do not change the subject,  _Theodore_. Billy’s so young and innocent. Why’d you have to seduce him? Hell. Where’d you do it? Please don’t tell me you did it in the locker rooms. Man, we change in there-”

“WE HAVEN’T HAD SEX YET,” Teddy screams.

A few players look up at the two seekers.

“Damn it, Maximoff,” Teddy says. “You owe me for that.”

“I’m sorry, Altman, but unless I’m mistaken, you said you hadn’t had sex  _yet,_ ” Tommy says. “Emphasis on the  _YET._ ”

“Goodbye, Tommy,” Teddy says circling the field for the snitch.

Tommy zooms after him. “Excuse me. I have the right to know this information. I am watching you, Altman.”

“Keep watching,” Teddy says, suddenly diving and then-

“Hufflepuff has the snitch!” The announcer says.

Teddy smirks in Tommy’s direction.

“Damn,” Tommy. “It’s always the talking. Always. Wait. Does this mean you’re having victory se-?”

“GOODBYE. TOMMY,” Teddy says leaving Tommy in the air.

“JUST REMEMBER TO BE SAFE.”

 

 

**iii.**

“You know, for a Slytherin, you sure spend a lot of time in the library.”

Billy looks up at the person leaning on the bookshelves.

“You know, Tee, for a Hufflepuff, you can be extremely annoying,” Billy says.

“Touché,” Teddy replies. “What are you reading this time?” He says as he plops onto the soft carpet.

“Oh wow, it’s really nice here,” Teddy adds.

“Reading about famous aurors,” Billy says, taking Teddy’s hand.

“Which one?” Teddy says looking up at the books and the ceiling. “If it’s Peter Parker again, I swear. I mean, I know. He’s young and gorgeous and all but, really? Not that I’m jealous or anything. Not really the type-”

“Teddy,” Billy says, putting down his book.

“Yes?”

“Shut up,” Billy says.

Teddy rolls his eyes before leaning in to kiss Billy.

Billy gives in and kisses back. “You know, no one really goes to this part of the library,” Billy whispers when they break apart.

“Are we going to-?”

“Yes,” Billy says. He starts casting spells around them and Teddy loves how beautiful Billy looks with all this magic.

“Or, you know,” Billy says. “We can just sit here and breathe and read and sleep or something.”

“But that’d be a waste of super powerful protection and sound proof charms or whatever you call them,” Teddy says.

“I could sing to you really loudly,” Billy says.

“Or, you know, we could just make out loudly,” Teddy says, biting his lip.

“Deal. And you know, for a Hufflepuff,” Billy starts. “You sure don’t beat around the bush.”

Teddy smiles. “Well, you know, for a gay boy with his boyfriend on his lap, you sure don’t know when to shut up.”

“Touché.”

 


End file.
